Fathers and Son
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] Sometimes what you're looking for was right in front of you the whole time. [post series, spoilers apply]


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Written for the toku prompt-a-thon on LiveJournal. This was the prompt I chose: #20, _Domon Junior has searched long and hard for clues about his father, and he's not going to let a little thing like security get between him and the head of the Asami group. _So spoilers apply, obviously-- if it helps, this is supposed to take place seventeen years after the Timerangers' final battle together. This is also probably the most depressing (for me, at least) post series Time fic I've written so far... although I still gave into my naturally sappy instincts as the story progressed. Ha ha! I suck so hard at writing it's not even funny.

--

It was a plan that even Domon's mother, one of Tokyo's top investigative photo journalists, would have been proud of-- if he had told her about it.

Sneaking into the Asami building was the simplest part. None of the head's personal security was there, just a guard a year away from retirement and the secretary Domon had known since he was twelve. They knew him well enough to not bother asking what was in his book bag-- but not well enough to know that Asami Tatsuya had specifically forbade him to visit the building tonight.

Domon waved to them both as he strode into the elevator, reminding himself that things were about to get trickier. 

He stayed out of eyesight long enough to time when the two guards made their rounds. Domon had no doubt in his mind that they knew about the argument, and that if they saw Moriyama Honami's son they would politely but firmly escort him off the premises. They could, too-- the City Guardians had trained Asami's personal staff. Many of them had once been City Guardians. All of them had been working with the head of the Asami group to know what he wanted.

But this, of course, meant Domon had seen them while they worked just as long, long enough to learn how to sneak around them more than once in his life. Obviously, things were a little different this time since he was breaking into the building instead of figuring out where Asami had hidden his birthday presents, but the idea remained the same.

"Do you remember what to do, Robota?" He spoke in hushed tones as he pulled out what had been his baby-sitter and first real friend growing up... and in a few minutes, his partner in crime as well.

"I distract them long enough for you to find Tatsuya, Time!" Domon relaxed just a little, silently grateful that he had finally figured out how to control the volume of Robota's voice.

"Good robot." He set Robota down, making sure he got the timing right before he gave the word. He needed Robota to buy him as much time as possible.

"And..." Domon waited for the split second when both guards had their backs turned, then turned up Robota's volume. "Now. Remember what I told you to say!"

Robota tore down the hallway, levers clanking. "Death to all humans, Time!" His eyes flashed bright red as he passed the guards.

Domon felt himself grin as the guards, after a moment or two of staring blankly, began to chase after Robota. They were the best security money could buy, and they had just been tricked by a teenager and a toy robot-- again.

A grin was all he could afford in the smug pride department, he remembered as he ran down the now guard free hallway. The only thing that could stop him now was if he let the guilt he felt over directly disobeying the wishes of the man who had been the next best thing to a father get the better of him--

But his father was why he was here in the first place.

Domon made sure it was all clear before he turned a corner. He supposed that any child who grew up without a father wanted to know who he was at some point. The difference between Domon and those children was that at some point, if they searched hard enough, they'd find at least some clue. He'd been looking as long as he could remember, using every skill he'd learned from his mother (and a few from Tatsuya).

And he had found nothing.

Domon had tried asking his mother and Tatsuya about him, not expecting either of them to spill their guts (after all, there had to be a reason why his father had been absent all his life), but figuring they would give him **something** to go on. But all he'd ever gotten was a 'Your father was very brave' or 'Your father was very kind', or the one that never failed to get under his skin, 'You remind me so much of your father sometimes'. Seventeen years of questions, and all he had as answers were empty words. Finally, he began searching himself, but aside from finding a name in some old hospital records and a restaurant owner who'd known him for a couple of days, he had nothing to show for all his hard work.

And then Tatsuya had found out what he was up to.

Admittedly, Domon could have handled things better. But at that point, he was so **sick** of it-- and being told that Tatsuya was making him stop because he knew what was best for him hadn't helped. In his anger, Domon had told him that his life was his own without thinking about the repercussions... which had included Tatsuya calling his mother. And being grounded for a month.

Big surprise, Tatsuya had changed the combination lock to his door. But when your mother's job involved finding out things people tried to keep hidden, a few things were going to rub off on you. For example, Domon knew this particular electronic lock could be overridden if you typed in a code the company **thought** was kept top secret. He wasn't feeling guilty anymore as he punched it in. 

Domon had to hand it to Asami Tatsuya. If he felt anything at the son of his closest friend breaking into his private office, it was carefully hidden behind a mask of stern disapproval as he peered at Domon over his wire-rimmed glasses. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework, Junior?"

"I'm taller than you are, Tatsuya-san. I'm pretty sure that means you can't call me 'Junior' anymore." Domon ran a hand through his shoulder length hair (he'd promised his mother that he would get it cut for her birthday). "And I think you'll agree with me that I can miss an assignment or two for this."

"I wonder how your mother will feel when she learns that--"

"You have **no right** to do this!" That outburst would probably alert the guards, but Domon was past the point of caring. "I don't care how long you've known Mama, or that you know what's best for me." He slammed his palms against Tatsuya's desk, choosing not to notice the picture of himself, Tatsuya, and his mother when they'd gone to the beach last summer. "I just... want something. Where he was born, any family he has-- anything. And I know you can give me that."

Tatsuya's eyes flashed darkly. "Maybe I don't have that much to offer you. Maybe I know it's not enough for you to find out what you want, and that you'll only wind up hurting even more if I give up whatever scrap of information you think I have."

"But isn't that my choice?" Domon took a step back, forcing himself to calm down. "Wasn't there ever a point in your life that you didn't care about the consequences, as long as it was your decision, Tatsuya-san?"

For the first time in his life, Domon was aware of just how old Tatsuya was. "Junior... Domon, you have to understand there's only so much I can tell you." He began to rummage around in his desk. "Your father was very brave."

"Let's not start this again--"

"He was so brave; he was willing to protect people that he had no real responsibility for. He... he wasn't too thrilled about the idea at first, and to be honest I couldn't blame him. But then he made some friends and met your mother." Tatsuya opened a drawer, and took out a faded photograph. "He grew up a lot in the little time I knew him-- it was an honor to have known him. And I miss him everyday."

He handed Domon the photograph. "It's not much. But it is a clue. I think you can figure out the rest from it." 

There was a Christmas tree, so Domon figured it was safe to assume it had been taken sometime in December. He recognized his mother, her face brighter than the tree, in the arms of a man who looked every bit as happy as she did.

"Well, at least now I know why Mama keeps saying that I look like him. And I was wondering where I got my height."

"I'm sorry, Domon." Tatsuya was slumped in his chair, looking even older than he had a few moments ago. "I'm sorry for everything. It is your right to know about your father... and I promise, anything else you want to know that I can tell you, I will. Just ask."

Domon gave the photo one last look before placing it in his jacket pocket. "You know, I've been searching for this for what feels like forever, and now that I finally have it... I don't know. It's a little anti-climatic."

He made his way to Tatsuya's side of the desk, placing a warm hand on the older man's shoulder. "I guess that's because my father's been here for me all along, hasn't he?"

Tatsuya smiled at him thinly... and then his head snapped up as his guards rushed in. The larger of the two had Robota in his hands. "Sir, we think that..." his face paled at the sight in front of him. "... Moriyama Domon is up to his old tricks. Sir."

The head of the Asami group gazed at the two men calmly. "Thank you, but I've already handled the problem." He glanced at the young man standing behind him. "Domon, outsmarting my bodyguards and breaking into my office is wrong. I never want to catch you doing it again."

Domon nodded. "Right." He eased his way towards the door, gingerly removing Robota from the grasp of the burly guard.

"Domon?"

He turned around. "Yes, Tatsuya-san?"

"We'll talk tomorrow-- but only if you finish your homework."

He smiled back, and kept smiling as he took the elevator and went out the lobby doors. "C'mon, Robota. Let's get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." 


End file.
